


Worth a thousand words

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: A picture is worth a thousand words, in this case though, a certain picture proved to be worth far more.





	Worth a thousand words

  
Not even the arid climate of the Sahara desert could hamper her sense of excitement, she was here with Newt following a folk tale, hoping to catch a glimpse of a supposedly elusive sand dweller known as the carbuncle. He’d extended the invite over dinner one evening and she jumped at the offer with very little thought. Truthfully there had been a gradual transition occurring between them, moving from very close friends to something neither had been brave enough to label. So for the sake of proprietary they set up two tents, even though most of the more homely amenities were located within Newt’s case which meant much of her time was spent there.

The day had been perfect for tracking and had seen them both up before first light traipsing across the vast desert. Although his company was certainly the highlight of the trip she found herself absorbed by his acumen in the field, asking questions at every turn. She had apologized for the queries but was waved off by Newt with a laugh, who continued to offer up gentle encouragement. At days end however, they’d returned to their respective tents with nothing to show for their efforts aside from a very light sunburn (Thank goodness for skin protecting potions!) and quite a lot of banter shared between them. Unable to truly settle down Tina crossed over to Newt’s tent knowing he was likely to be in his case. Creeping down the makeshift stairs she exited his workshed to seek him out in his newly appointed living quarters, which consisted simply of a small cot along with a trunk and a smattering of books alongside personal effects. Conspicuously absent was a photo that to this day caused her feelings of inadequacy and she’d not yet been able to spot it anywhere.

Hearing movement she advanced only to halt abruptly at the image before her, door wide open Newt stood, trousers undone, very clearly pleasuring himself. Embarrassed beyond anything she had ever experienced Tina decided to make move to leave as quietly as she could muster. Pivoting behind one of the plants set up for personal harvest she glanced back noticing that he in fact was pleasuring himself whilst looking at a picture, her heart wretched at the knowledge, and she was unable to tear away. Working his shaft at increasing pace, pleasured gasps echoed louder with each stroke. Pain and betrayal froze her in equal torment, she watched him gaze longingly at the wizarding image before bringing himself to completion. Collapsing on his bunk he had stashed the photo beneath his pillow before haphazardly throwing an arm over his face.

Slinking out of the case dejectedly Tina curled up on her own cot heartbroken at what she had witnessed. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out whose picture it was in Newt’s hands. Tears ran hot, bleeding from her eyes as if to relieve the pain of having her heart cleaved in two. She thought that they had something more, obviously she was mistaken, misery it seemed kicked her swiftly while she was down. How could she be so stupid? What was she compared to Leta, of course men would prefer a woman like that, they always had, and it seemed they always would.

Waking that morning, sorrow clung to her movements despite her best efforts to stamp down her irksome feelings. For Newt’s part he was chipper as ever, attempting to fill in the gaps of her knowledge as to what they were looking for, making light of the heat, and again engaging her to respond at every turn. Unfortunately silence held her together, Tina feared she might break if she were to open her mouth, therefore she suffered from the unforgiving heat outwardly and anguished inwardly. Thankfully Newt didn’t push for a full day excursion and she was able to retire to her tent with relative ease.

The following day saw them crouching in the same position for what felt like hours when his soft voice shattered the silence, “Tina are you feeling well?” Smiling tightly she nodded not trusting her voice to betray her. Regarding her with a look she couldn’t quite place his lip twitched slightly, “It’s just not like you to be so quiet, normally you’re much more...engaged.” Turning he placed the back of his hand to her forehead, “I fear perhaps you’ve had too much heat for the day. I think it best we head back to camp.” Looking away from those eyes that observed far too keenly for her liking, she stood, “I think you’re right, I can find my way back on my...” The electric presence of his arm wrapped firmly around her waist ceased any further speech, “I’ll not have you go it alone with possible heat exhaustion.”

Brokering no argument they made for camp, where Newt had politely suggested Tina head down into the case and cool herself in the bath while he rechecked the wards. Numbly doing as instructed she had indeed felt her mood improve somewhat listening to echo of beasts as she soaked. Panic set in a but a moment later however, as she realized she’d brought no clean clothes along from her tent. The sand was problematic when it came to cleaning or transfiguring so she acquiesced to a shorter soak than she’d have liked; perhaps she could dash across to her own tent utilizing an invisibility spell? Wrapping a thick towel around her she stepped out just across from Newt’s room flinching as the heavy sorrow struck her like a slap to the face. Fighting against the impulse to run away back to her own tent, her inquisitive nature won out as she crept into his bunk and pulled the photo from beneath his pillow.

Taking in the image Tina felt her heart seize, eyes widened registering the fact she was staring at herself! She had a vague recollection of Queenie taking the picture, it was the New Year and both of them spent the evening in and were thoroughly intoxicated. Queenie had drunkenly suggested they dress up in some scanty flapper dresses she had made on a whim, it seemed like a wonderful idea at the time so she agreed. The moving wizard photo showed her shimmying her shoulders before dipping down to show an ample amount of rounded cleavage not to mention just about her entire length of leg exposing her garters! All this while she smiled coyly then laughed free and fully unrestrained. Blushing she was leveled by the truth, “That means...” _Newt was..._

His voice rang out nearby already in the case and she panicked realizing there was no way out without him spotting her, hastily she stuffed the picture back into its hiding place. Turning just in time to see him enter his bunk area she realized he’d been talking to her as if she were still in the bath, “We’ll have to keep a watch on the wards, this sandstorm could be ....Tina what are you doing in my...” noticing her state of undress he seemed to freeze. Tina clutched her towel firmly to her, turning red as he clearly began taking her in. Unable to formulate an excuse as to why she was in his room half naked, she simply stood silent watching him turn gentlemanly to look the other way, crossing his arms in an attempt to shield the front of his pants discreetly from view. “So Sorry Tina, did you need something?”

Bolting would have been the sane option, however taking in the visible proof she was causing his arousal she grabbed for the picture before rational thought could prevail, “What’s this?”

Looking thoroughly ashamed Newt ducked his head gaping several minutes before apologizing, “ I’m sorry Tina, I...there is no excuse, your sister sent me the picture and I ...I enjoy looking at it, you are stunning in it, forgive me.” Stepping closer she leveled him with a gaze that held all the warmth, love, and hope she secretly carried within her. “You, think I’m pretty?”

Looking at her confused and astounded he raked his eyes over her form ... “Yes, yes of course I do.” Pulling his attention from her, he screwed his face tight in thought, “Sorry Tina, but how, how did you find out about the photo?” Reddening Tina averted her eyes and  instead of dropping the issue, Newt became enthralled with the tinge of pink on her face, and so prodded on hoping to further tease her. Using his slightly taller figure to his advantage he stepped closer dropping his voice an octave, “Tina....” Grinding a toe into the floor she bit her lip meeting his eyes for scarcely a second before cutting away again. “I promise I won’t be angry, were you looking for something?

“Yes ...”

“Let me guess, my hidden stash of sweets? Ever since I told you of it I know you’ve made it a game of finding them! You are worse than the Niffler!”

She could have agreed with a laugh and left it at that but instead something within her wouldn’t deny the truth whatever happened after. “I came in to ask you something the other night, you thought I was asleep I guess. I heard you... I...Well then I saw you and...”

Newt’s eyes grew to saucers and suddenly felt almost faint. _Bloody hell had she walked in while he was having a wank?!_ He was horrified and ashamed but he had to know! “You saw what Tina?”

“You were”, motioning somewhat crudely toward his genitalia she choked out, “You were touching yourself”

Mortified he wanted to turn and run but something glued him firmly in place. Clearing his throat he decided a scientific approach to the situation was best if he were to salvage some dignity. “I was... pleasuring myself, yes.” Her wide eyes flew to his at the forced admission. “I am a single male traveling for the most part unaccompanied. I, I know I’m a bit odd, but that doesn’t make me any less of a man. I have needs just the same as any other.” Poised to continue he was struck with an epiphany, she couldn’t have known the picture was of her. Tina had clearly snuck in his room to see who was in the photo....does that mean Tina’s...jealous? Seizing on the opportunity he ventured stepping closer a look of disbelief etched upon his face,“Tina is the reason you’re here to find out who was in the photograph?”

Opening her mouth her lip trembled, “Yes. I saw you and I thought... I thought it might be Leta’s picture.” Rushing to explain she tripped over her words, “Its just I hadn’t seen it around and since it disappeared ... and the way you looked at it...”

Smirking Newt stuffed hands in his pockets, “ You were jealous,” smiling broadly he rocked back on his heels heart singing at the contemplation, “You wanted to see who I fancied so much?”

Keeping quiet she hung her head embarrassed at her actions. “Yes, I was, I did”

“Tina...”

“I’m sorry Newt, please forgive me, I know it was a betrayal of your privacy, but I care about you, I more than care about you, I think you know that. I thought you still had feelings for...”

“I don’t,” he cut her off curtly, “in fact my feelings have changed quite a lot as you are now very much aware. It’s embarrassing but I suppose it’s best to be out in the open, I’m attracted to you Tina and not as a friend. I don’t wish to discomfort you by telling you so but I’ve become quite enraptured by you. Not just your body-although that is quite lovely- but everything about you I’ve come to know I can’t help being drawn to you, each moment in your company makes me yearn for more.”

Biting her lower lip to restrain a growing smile warmth sprung within her threatening to send her into giddy laughter. She’d never felt so light and happy in all her life! “Your wrong though, you aren’t odd, I don’t think your odd. I think your wonderful, the most wonderful man I’ve ever met, and I do know you’re a man Newt, I know that and I’m attracted to you too. I’d hug you now but...”

Looking down at her own towel clad body she cringed openly.

Chortling to himself Newt turned to walk over to his chest pulling out an older dress shirt offering it to her. “Unfortunately you’ll not be returning to your tent tonight, there is a sand storm raging out there and even with a lumos spell you’ll be hard pressed to find your way. Not to worry, when I was looking for you I fortified the spells around your tent before returning here so your things should be safe. I think we’ll both be more comfortable down in the case tonight.”

Taking the shirt gratefully she fixed him with a pointed stare, not picking up on the hint Newt stood staring back at her. “Um, Newt I’d like to put this on, but...”

“Oh ! Oh yes, yes of course, um I’ll just turn and stand over there.”

She could hear his ragged breathing as she dropped her towel. The knowledge that she was naked in the same space as him and that he felt the same way she did, provided her with a rush of confidence. Buttoning the shirt she touched the fabric now covering her, pulling down the oversized shirt to her mid thigh. “Newt, it’s ok to turn around.”

Turning slowly he kept his gaze forced to the floor though it was clearly taking everything in him to do so. Crossing her arms over her torso she surveyed the possible sleeping arrangements, “So do you happen to have an extra blanket in that chest? I can transfigure it into a sleeping bag.”

Focus drawn back to her with the question he paused lingering at the hem of his shirt just beckoning attention to her long legs. Roving over her form he recalled the other boys at Hogwarts sharing scandalous pictures of langerie clad witches. All the lace on earth couldn’t have affected him the way his shirt hanging loosely from her form did. Shaking himself to break his admiring gaze, he gently reminded himself that he was a gentleman and should behave as such. “I’ll not have you sleep on the ground Tina. I think perhaps it’s best I sleep out in the case, I have a hammock I can set up, leave the cot to you.”

“No!” Stepping forward she could see his surprise at her outburst, “There’s no reason we can’t share, that is if you want to.” Moments of silence stretched by as Newt appeared to try and remember how to form words. Releasing a shaky breath he nervously fidgeted his hands, “Of course, I just, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor here if you prefer.”

Stepping forward boldly Tina took one of his hands in her own, “You know we don’t have to sleep just yet...” Looking down at his tented trousers she bit her lip and spoke before she could further consider her actions, “I can help, I mean I want to, I’d like to...” stifling further comment Newt had closed the distance between them brushing his lips tentatively against her own. Pulling back, glassy emerald eyes and dilated pupils answered her question even if as his mouth did not. Warm calloused hands framed her face before he dove back in to gently prod her lips with his tongue, parting them to explore her mouth with fervor. Lust motivating action, Tina moved her hands down his chest to trace the edge of his trousers feeling him tense and pull back to rest his head against her own.

“Tina it really isn’t necessary, it’ll go on it’s own. I’d love nothing more than just to kiss and touch you, it’d be nice just to do nothing but hold you close to me.” Taking in his earnest expression she smiled, “I’d like that too Newt, but I need you to realize you’re not alone, in the world or in your feelings,” cupping his cheek she continued wanting nothing but to make him understand, “I want to take care of you but only if it’s something you are comfortable with.”

Swallowing audibly Newt wetted his lips and flushed across his cheeks, “Of course I want, I’d like, well no love really... blast what I’m trying to say is I’ve dreamt of nothing but you for some time now but you should know that I have no experience... sexually.” Taking his hands in her own squeezing them, she leaned in to coax his attention back to her face. “Newt, so you know, you aren’t the only one.” Green eyes met her own in surprise and delight, “So, you’ve never...” Tina laughed with a huff rolling her eyes even as pink dusted her cheeks, “No. I was never the girl that guys chased after, even the ones that showed interest... It never felt right I, I never found someone I could trust myself with.”

A rough warm hand ran through her dark hair carding it as he leaned forward to steal a peck from her mouth. “I’m glad you trust me Tina I’ll not squander that honor I promise.”  
Bunching her hands in his shirt she trembled, “I know you won’t Newt, now I need you to trust me. I want, I want to be the the one that pleasures you.” Gently removing his hands from her she kissed his knuckles before setting about unbuttoning his shirt, “Let me take care of you.”

  
Leaning forward she pressed a light kiss over his heart tracing the scars marring his torso. Swirling her tongue over the bronze expanse she tasted the skin there reveling in the masculine sun-drenched scent of him.  Running her hands once again to the band of his trousers she tilted up to take in his half lidded gaze, unfastening the lighter weight garment she listened as it slid heavily to the ground.

His voice was deeper and huskier than she had ever heard it, the tone causing something in her to stir. “I know stopping you now would be the proper, gentlemanly thing to do but I’m sorry Tina, I don’t have it in me.” Sliding his pants down gently over slim hips she saw him color brightly and she couldn’t help but take him in. His fully erect member was far less shy, jutting proudly from ginger curls, tip weeping with elation. Tracing her fingers lightly over his lower abdomen she heard his sharp intake of breath, “Tina, please.” Leaning forward to smile against his mouth she grabbed his hands leading him to the small cot where she kneeled before his towering form.

Reaching out with an unsteady hand she rubbed her thumb over the clear liquid gathered at his tip. Encouraged by the tremor that took him she encircled his manhood and pumped him just as she’d seen him do when pleasuring himself. Moaning Newt reached forward, unable to keep his hands from her, stroking her porcelain cheek lovingly. Smirking Tina watched his mouth fall open as she slid down the length of his shaft then back up again, tightening her grip on his thick cock. Continuing her actions she reveled in each stroke, tearing choked gasps from his mouth and drinking in the expression of his face relaxed in pleasure. She realized then she wanted-no _needed_ \- to see him undone.

Releasing his impressive member she sat back smiling at his groan of dissatisfaction. “Tina?”  
While in the haze of pleasure he’d not seen her undoing the dress shirt, his dress shirt in fact, and was stunned when she slid the material off exposing her lithe body. Drunk with lust she ran fingers over her skin tracing her breasts wantonly before slowly moving her mouth toward his awaiting cock. Teasing the glistening tip with her tongue she suckled a bit of him into her mouth.

“Tina?! What are you... bloody ... oh Merlin’s bloody ballocks!” Every inch she managed to take in tore deep wild groans from his lips and though he was too big to accept entirely she’d sucked what she could before choking. Grasping his base she pumped him in time with her mouth sucking tightly as she dared not wanting to inadvertently cause him pain; though Newt hardly seemed to mind if his vocalizations were anything to go by. His hands had run through her hair capturing any stray locks impeding her movement, tightening as she bobbed her head he seemed almost desperate to keep her right where she was.

“Tina....Tina please.. stop, please.” Halting her movement she pulled back entirely, frightened that she’d done something wrong, “I’m so sorry Newt I thought, I thought you were enjoying it.” Cupping her face he had yet to calm his breathing , “No, you’ve done nothing wrong, absolutely nothing Tina. I just can’t, _won’t_ , finish like that with you, not for our first time together.” Licking her lips Tina ran a hand lightly over his still throbbing member, “I can use my hand again if you don’t like my mouth.” Smiling embarrassedly he grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it gallantly, “There’s nothing wrong with your mouth, I enjoyed it, very much-too much- and on some other night I’d love it if I could have you that way again. I want to touch you Tina and...I’d like to pleasure you also if you would allow it.”

Urging her back onto the cot Tina needed little encouragement to relinquish control once his lips met her own. A brief nod saw him descend on her like a beast starving for a taste now that his appetite was wetted. Soft lips parted her own, commanding her tongue a bit inexpertly at first, but gradually dominating and setting the pace. His hands were equally impatient, raking her flesh squeezing both breast and buttock before easing into a gentler kneading caress. Tina gasped into his open mouth as he edged apart her legs with his knee before brushing against the hair covering her mound. A wordless question passed his gaze and she responded opening her legs shakily to allow him access. Her breath hitched as his finger slid across her wet opening rubbing haphazardly around her slit.

Unhappy with his progress Newt slid down to spread her open taking in her exposed sex. Licking the inside of her leg he inhaled deeply, moist breath causing Tina to shake in anticipation. His curious digit traced her folds finding the small secret nub stroking it and was rewarded with a gasp. She was so distracted with pleasure that his mouth was on her before she could register what was taking place. A hot moist tongue massaged her clit tentatively pushing her very quickly toward the edge. Pulling lightly on his hair she locked gaze with him, “Not like that.” Nodding in understanding he hovered over her form straddling her leg. Reaching down he continued stroking her with his calloused finger, marveling as she strained and whined before losing herself to orgasm.

Calming Tina found herself drowning in an impossibly gentle kiss as, hovering over her, Newt guided her hand back to his member smiling, “Call me old fashioned or romantic but I’ve always ascribed to ladies first.” Laughing Tina gripped him pumping much as she had earlier, determined to see him through, especially after his little performance. To her surprise he moved her hand up resting it over her stomach and straddling her began to thrust into it with abandon. Resting his forehead against her own she was in awe, watching as he framed her face and bucked into her hand like a man possessed. Grasping him firmly she was unable to match his strokes pressed so tightly against one another, but he didn’t seem to mind. Shaking, his hips snapped jerkily as he pulled back to look at her, “Tina... I’m, I have to...” That was all the warning she received as with a low growl one last powerful thrust thrust spilled his seed on her chest and three trembling thrusts saw him fully sated.

Collapsing beside her breathing laboured he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Thank you Tina, sorry bout the mess.” Looking down she realized with a blush that his orgasm had sent his seed streaking across her chest. A low rumble caught her attention as Newt leaned over her, “So sorry, you’ve got some on your...” reaching to touch her face she wiped at the thick liquid then moving it to her mouth to sample. Smirking at Newts reaction she hiked a brow, “Mouth next time remember?” Huffing in surprise Newt grinned like a child promised a sweet, cleaning his mess with a spell before gathering her to him. “Thank you Tina, I, well I needed that. Thank you for being here with me, for sharing this...with me.” Nuzzling next to him she felt something she’d never dare dream of settle in her heart, lying in wait content and warm it was in danger of overtaking her -and she didn’t care one wit. A kiss dropped on her head distracted her thoughts, “Just don’t you think for one minute this means you’re getting that picture back.” Laughing she relented, she would make him forget all about that picture.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with voyeurism and Newt’s case it would seem! I have just finished another naughty fic I’ll be posting next week perhaps involving a voyueristic threesome (hint: Newt, Tina, and Leta...also a bit of Theseus for good measure)
> 
> Disclaimer: Carbuncle was borrowed from the Final Fantasy series (a summon actually). I play far too many video games to be healthy but I can happily say I have tempered my play by watching Korean love dramas....No better, now I’m obsessed with K-Drama!  
> Oh well, Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
